Akatsuki Adventures I: Rebirth
by Air-Siren
Summary: The Akatsuki were dead. Many assumed they were gone for good. They were wrong. The Akatsuki is back, but this time they plan on doing good for the world, whether it's willing or not. Watch as your favorite villains stand trail and earn their redemption, in the only way they know how. Rated T for cussing. Future stories may up it to M. Minor OCs will appear. Pairings:Whatever I want
1. Prologue

To be given a second chance was more than Nagato ever expected. He especially didn't expect his entire team to be brought back to life. Konan had awoken at the same time as Nagato, both of them breaking down in tears upon the realization of their second chance. Even better, moments after that, Yahiko had awoken, reuniting the three friends.

Despite it all, they knew that the deeds that they committed before their deaths were not easily forgiven. They turned themselves in to the Land of Fire officials. It was there they discovered that others were revived alongside them.

Deidara had awoken in the Land of Stone's cemetery, his rebirth celebrated by a flock of exploding clay doves. He was quickly apprehended by authorities after he tried to rob a toy store for more clay after he used all of his clay for the exploding doves.

Sasori had awoken inside of his main body, his heart somehow materialized inside. He gave up immediately after being reborn while Kankuro was adjusting his body, apparently reconfiguring his arm into some sort of potato gun.

Kakuzu was apparently never died, having hidden a heart somewhere in the battlefield using the heart to escape the Edo Tensai. He turned himself in to collect his own bounty.

Hidan was dug up after the war and put to a proper trial. He was deemed to dangerous to leave unchecked and was kept as a head, fed regularly in the Land of Fire National Prison.

Kisame somehow reborn inside the Mizukage's private pond. It took the combined forces of the Mizukage and her guard to take the fish man in alive.

Itachi appeared out of seemingly nowhere, turning himself in without a word.

Alas, nothing was heard of poor Obito or Zetsu.

Anyways, tomorrow is their trial. God help us all.


	2. Court

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" Judge Smeral shouted as he banged the gavel.

Nagato glanced around the courtroom. Left to him was Konan,and to his right was Yahiko. Directly behind Nagato was Sasori, with Deidara to his left and to his right was Kakuzu. Itachi and Kisame stood in front, having drawn the short straw of having to hold the box holding Hidan's disemboweled head.

"Standing before us is the Akatsuki, a mercenary organization responsible for multiple counts of murder in the first degree, the kidnapping and theft of the Biju, conspiring against the goverment, littering-"

"Don't you fucking lie!" Hidan cut in. "The Jashin religion is a clean religion! Bloody, but clean!"

"I will have order in my court!" The Judge shouted back.

"Fuck your order!"

"No, Fuck you!" The judge shot back, surprising Hidan into silence.

"Impressive." Kakuzu commented bemused.

The judge let out a huff and continued reading out their crimes for another 2 minutes. "...arson, assassinating a nation official, and 4 counts of jaywalking. How do you plead?"

"Guilty on all charges." Nagato said flatly.

"Heyheyheyhey!" Deidara grabbed Nagato by the shoulder and spun him around. "Who said you get to speak for all of us, hm!?"

"Nagato is our leader." Konan simply stated not looking back.

"Honestly, I'm with the boss on this one." Kakuzu chimed in. "I hear that prison's condition have improved. Everything being provided would be free. We could run a monopoly of cigerettes."

"ORDER!" Another smack of a gavel causes them all to turn towards the judge. "Does the accused have any last words before I make my ruling."

"I have three!" Hidan exclaimed. "Suck. My. Co-"

Itachi put his hand over Hidan's mouth. "Don't make it any worse." He whispered.

"If I may make a request..." Yahiko said, stepping forward. "I was dead before the Akatsuki was manipulated by Madara and Obito, but that doesn't change the fact that as one of the founding members, I am responsible for their actions as much as Konan or Nagato. We originally made this organization to improve the world, and honestly, I believe we still can do it. We were brought back for a reason. That is why I ask, give us a chance to redeem not only our organization, but for the members as well."

"Yahiko..." Konan whispered, looking at her old friends face of determination.

"I suppose my art can be used for others. Dieing and being brought back to life two times can change a person after all," Sasori chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My art should not be confined, hm... but I suppose I could mold it for the hipster masses." Deidara pondered.

"If it means I may one day be reunited with Samehada, I'll do anything." Kisame agreed

"I'll do anything to stop being a head, so long as it's within my religion of course." Hidan sighed.

"I disagree." Itachi said. "I would do anything for my village. Keep this in mind. I will not take any easy outs so unleash what ever hell you wish upon me."

"As I explained earlier," Kakuzu began, "Its cheaper to live in a cushy cell nowadays. So I'm with Itachi."

"I caused so much death..." Nagato murmured.

"Nagato..." Yahiko warned.

"No, Yahiko. I, at the very least, diserve to never see the light of day again for the things I had done." He smiled. "But if you and Konan can be free, then take that chance."

"Nagato..." Yahiko's voice went soft.

"Enough!" Judge Smeral's voice rang through the court house. "I have made my decision."

The Akatsuki all shifted their attention towards him. "Nagato, Kakuzu, and Itachi Uchiha. I have deemed you shall be sentenced to the maximum security prison, Black Fog in the Land of Stone. They shall remain there until all three are deemed to be capable of being trusted by three of the five kage." He banged his gavel as the three named characters lowered their heads. The judge continued. "The rest of you shall be given under the care of a single high level ninja who shall observe you over the course of a single month. If they deem you have a chance of redemption, the observation period shall be extended another year where if you are deemed to no longer be a danger to society you may have your freedom. However, if you are not, then you shall be sentenced to death."

"Ha! Good luck with that assho-"

"Or disemboweled and fed to vulchers."

"Heheheh..." Hidan glanced to the side, chuckling weakly.

"Those of you being sent to jail will be shipped out tomarrow." The judge began, "and the rest of you will be brought back here to meet your guardian." The Akatsuki all exchanged nervous glances as the judge banged his gavel. "Court dismissed!"


End file.
